


Stand and Deliver

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Innuendo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Portkeys, Post-Hogwarts, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, divorce mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Charlie Weasley is an enormous flirt, so Hermione knows better than to take anything he says seriously.Except she really would like to take him seriously just this once.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 31
Kudos: 227





	Stand and Deliver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realjane/gifts).



> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> River - Bishop Briggs
> 
> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

Charlie was waiting in his usual spot. At his usual table. He grinned and at once, Hermione could see that boyish quality that all the Weasley boys had. Bill even had it on occasion.

Of course, so did Ron. But she didn’t want to think about Ron for once. If she could have gotten away with not thinking about Ron ever again, it’d have been too soon.

“Uh-oh, what did my idiot brother do now?” Charlie asked.

“What makes you think he did something?” Hermione asked, chuckling.

“Because you had that look on your face. The one you get when he’s done something stupid. You had it when… when all of the unpleasantness happened.”

“That was two years ago, Charlie. Why on earth should your brother still be bothering me?” He wouldn’t, not ever again, but that wasn’t something she wanted to bother Charlie with. She just wanted to see her friend and leave it there.

He shrugged. “He bothers _me_ and I haven’t spoken with him in nearly as long.”

Hermione chuckled. “Well. That comes with the territory, doesn’t it? You being brothers and all.”

Charlie shrugged. “I dunno. You alright, though?” he asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder just so lightly it almost wasn’t a touch at all, but it still made Hermione tingle all the same. He had that effect on her. He was an enormous flirt, though. So he likely had that effect on everyone.

“Signed the divorce papers today,” she replied, smiling slightly, figuring that she’d better just come out with it.

“Oh… if I’d have known that, I wouldn’t have asked you to stay out so late…”

“It’s okay,” she said with a shrug. “I was looking forward to seeing you. I always do.”

“Me too, Mione. You’re a fun date.”

She sniffed and looked down at the menu, willing her cheeks to stop blushing. “What are you ordering?”

“Whatever they still have,” he replied with a laugh. “I just want to chat up my gorgeous, newly single friend, I don’t want to be a bother for the kitchen staff.”

Okay, that did it. She was fully blushing now as the server came round for their orders.

She managed to keep the conversation on dragons for most of the meal because she knew she’d make an utter fool of herself if he kept flirting like he was. She’d call him on it and he’d stammer and become embarrassed because how could she have taken him seriously? She was his little brother’s ex-wife, for fuck’s sake. He was only trying to be nice. She’d been through it all before.

Well, not with Charlie. Or any of the other Weasleys, per se. But every wizard she’d attempted to move on with after Ron had made a total arse out of himself and had reacted in that way.

So why would Charlie be any different?

He took care of the bill despite her protestations, leaving a generous tip and helping her into her coat.

She was almost home free when he said it.

He said the thing he always said when they met up. Ever since she and Ron had been separated. He’d been asking. Likely to boost her confidence, but it hadn’t worked. Not really.

“You know… you should just come back with me to Romania, Hermione. Come spend some time with the dragon. And me.” She shot him an incredulous look. She’d heard him refer to a ‘dragon’ in the singular before and the entendre wasn’t lost on her. “And the _dragons_ , of course. But mostly me. Take some time off. You said it yourself, you’re stressed at work and you want to get out of the public’s eye since your marriage ended… you couldn’t get further away than Romania.”

She was silent for a long time, screaming at herself not to, but she said it anyway. She looked him in the eye. “What would you do if I said yes?” she asked. He gulped and faltered for what felt like forever, so she waved him off. “Ignore me, Charlie. I’m being an idiot. Have a good night and—“

“Hermione, stop… I just… I need a mo’, okay? You sort of sprung that on me.”

“Sprung it on you? You asked me. You always ask me.”

“But you never say yes,” he countered. “You don’t. You never say yes. So I get bolder and bolder each time, and that’s the one you respond to? The one where I practically imply that I’ve got a dragon in my pants and you should come to Romania and visit it?”

She burst into nervous laughter.

“ _Hermione_.”

“Charlie, I’m sorry… I didn’t even think... Merlin, of course, you were joking.”

“No, no… it’s all true… Hermione… I’m not joking. I… I’ve always been half-serious when I’ve asked you. I wanted… fuck, I wanted to snap you up so no other bloke would. Just because Ron’s an idiot doesn’t mean the rest of us are.”

“Wait…” she said. “Wait, you want me to come back to Romania and visit your _dragon_?”

“Amongst other things… yeah…”

She bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a giggle and his eyes darkened and went right to her mouth. Hermione had never been anything more than awkward with this sort of thing, so when she slowly released her lip and leaned forward, she very nearly fell forward at how utterly smooth her movements were. One could almost think she’d planned it or something.

Charlie’s eyes were locked on hers until she got so close she couldn’t tell. Plus hers fluttered closed anyway.

He met her before she got there, sliding his hand into her mess of curls and wrapping an arm around her waist while his lips pressed against hers. She deepened the kiss and he responded in kind, leaving her breathless even after just a few seconds. He broke it off to pant, “I’ve got a portkey at the ministry… if you want, you could…”

“I’ll need to pack,” she whispered.

“What for? Don’t think you’ll be needing clothes,” he countered. “Sorry, sorry… it’s difficult to turn it off once it’s on.”

She smiled and kissed him. “Walk me home? And then we can catch your portkey and… pick this back up in Romania?”

He nodded and reached down to take her hand and they walked towards her flat.

The walk didn’t feel nearly as long as it usually did, and when they arrived at hers, she wasted no time in packing a bag and sending off an owl to her supervisor at the MoM to inform her that she was taking time off. She sent another owl to Ginny asking her to take care of Crookshanks for her and returned to where Charlie was looking at the photographs in her hallway.

“The muggle ones are so weird,” he said, pointing at the one of her with her parents. “They don’t move at all… imagine…”

“Don’t have to. That’s how I grew up.”

“Without magic? What a way to be.”

“Muggles have their own sort of magic, Charlie. It’s just not as flashy as ours.”

“Mine’s really flashy. Think it’ll knock you on your back, Granger.”

Rolling her eyes, she grinned and slipped her hand into his. “Are you ready? Or would you like to stay here and make more bad jokes?”

“I’m always up for bad jokes, but not to sound like a randy pervert, but cor, I’m ready to leave. So _very_ ready,” he replied.

* * *

Their arrival in Romania was rather quiet, given the time of night. No one was waiting where the portkey left them, and Charlie mumbled a soft thanks under his breath loud enough for her to hear as he slipped his hand into hers again and tugged her towards the door.

They were in a lodge of some sort. Made from logs with an enormous fireplace burning in the center.

It was here that he dragged her. “It’s a long walk, and it’s late at night. There is a pack of wolves that roam. It’d be easier to Floo than to try and make it up the mountainside at night.”

“Fine by me,” she said with a shrug. “Snow might put a damper on my mood, anyway.”

“Well, the snow up here’s gorgeous. We’ll have to go out in it one night, but not… not tonight, Granger.” Charlie squeezed her hand and walked over to the Floo. “Just count to ten and follow me. Charlie’s place will do. That’s what everyone else says.”

“Alright,” she said, smiling when he took her bag from her.

“Allow me,” he winked and stepped in front of the fireplace. “My place,” he said loudly and stepped inside.

Hermione did as he’d directed and counted to ten before tossing a handful of Floo powder, calling out “Charlie’s place”, and stepping in as well.

She stumbled out into a cabin. It was split level, with a loft area set up high over the kitchen. The main room was mostly windows that showed the snow blowing outside. It was likely bewitched, but it still looked bitterly cold and she was thankful he’d had them Floo instead of trying to walk in that.

The cabin was gorgeous, though. The vaulted ceiling in the main room was so tall, but the fireplace kept it toasty. There was a writing desk and a reading area nearby. She had to assume the loft area was the bedroom.

“Hey there,” Charlie said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She spun in his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders.

“This is beautiful,” she said. “How do you ever go outside?”

“Wait until you see the dragons,” he said, grinning widely as he ducked his head down to nuzzle her nose.

“Dragons?” she asked. “Plural? Because to hear you talk about it, your _dragon_ might want to keep me in bed.”

He chuckled and she saw his cheeks flush red. “Perhaps, but my dragon would never try to keep you anywhere you didn’t want to be.”

“Do I get a tour, or did you want to take me straight to the bedroom?”

“I would take you anywhere you like,” he countered, and she leaned forward, closing the distance between them as she kissed his lips. She’d very much like to be taken anywhere in this beautiful home.

“Where would you like most of all?’ she asked.

“I’ve got this skylight in the bedroom…” he murmured. “It’s in the actual architecture, so it’s not bewitched like these windows are. You can see the real snow.”

She inhaled and nodded. “I’d love to see that.”

“I’d love to show you.”

She grinned and Charlie reached for her hand and led her over to the ladder which went up to the loft. He gestured for her to go up first, and she did, taking care to climb up so that she didn’t miss a rung before crawling up into the loft.

The ceiling here was sloped, with one side being an actual skylight.

She couldn’t see much, with the snowstorm outside, but she could see the whirls of white as the snow swirled in the black sky. “It’s beautiful.”

“I know, but you don’t have to brag,” he teased, slipping in behind her.

His stubble scratched her neck in a very pleasing way.

There was a puffy, soft-looking bedroll on the ground. It was as wide as a king-sized bed and so fluffy, it almost looked too soft. There were plenty of warm blankets and a stack of pillows at the foot of it. His dresser was up here as well, a mirror propped against the flat wall. The rugs on the floor kept the warmth down around her feet.

Charlie released her and flopped back on the bedroll, grinning up at her. “It’s very comfortable, I promise.”

She placed one knee on it and rolled over beside him, she was a bit nervous. She’d been all talk up until now, but the thought of actually going through with this… with Charlie, no less.

“We can just talk if you’d like,” he whispered.

“Maybe at first,” she offered. “Because it’s been over two years for me and while I’m certainly rusty, I’m also very, very…” she trailed off, not wanting to admit to Charlie that she was horny, but perhaps it was implied.

“ _Over_ two years? Not to bring up his name in this bed, but you’ve only been separated from Ron for barely two years, haven’t you? Or was it longer—“

“Technically twenty-two months, yeah…” she said softly. “We weren’t on the best of terms before that. That was part of the reason I found out about how he was… going elsewhere for _that…_ he wasn’t touching me. I dunno what he thought. If he thought I wouldn’t notice or what…” She was rambling, trailing off, getting lost in her head. What was she doing here?

Charlie rolled over, his breath ruffling her hair. “Mione… come back.”

“I’m here,” she replied.

“You were floating off, though. What can I do? Can I tell you how fucking delectable you look right now? Can I tell you how I’ve thought about this so many times, but all of those times were alone and I …” he trailed off, but his trail off held much more promise.

“And you?” she asked, rolling over to face him.

“I did things only fit to do by oneself,” he whispered. “And as amazing as it felt, I never thought I’d be here with you ever.”

“How could you not know? When I blush like a fool whenever I’m around you.”

“Thought you were just a blushy person. I’ll admit it made me want you more, watching your cheeks flush and I’d wonder how far down it goes…” He leaned over to kiss her throat, making her shiver and move closer to him, running her fingers through his hair and thrilling when he draped his arm across her waist.

“Say more things like that,’ she murmured. “Tell me how you want me…”

He kissed her neck again. “I’d be content just to do this if you were to keep scratching my head, but I want to kiss you all over…”

“Tell me,” she whispered softly.

“I could show you,” he said, his eyes dark as he looked up at her, and she nodded, feeling her belly swoop with desire as an ache settled between her legs.

She sat up and whipped off her shirt and he took off his, and she had to pause to look at him. She ran her hand over his belly, and he laughed.

“Sorry... Ticklish…”

“Oops,” she grinned and allowed her hands to explore the expanse of muscle he’d been hiding under those jumpers. “How did I not know how fit you were under your robes?”

He shrugged and kissed along her jaw.

He had long burns and scars from working with dragons, but if anything, it only made him more handsome. The thick dusting of russet hair on his chest that continued down his belly and into his trousers, which he still hadn’t removed.

But she hadn’t removed hers either. So she sat up on her knees and unbuttoned them, pushing them off and unhooking her bra until she lay there in only her knickers, bending her knee and propping her head while she watched him, hands frozen on his trousers as his mouth fell open.

“Bloody hell…” He kicked off the trousers and flopped gracelessly beside her, but he didn’t seem to care, he was reaching out to touch her, his pale skin against her dark skin looked somewhat familiar, but his hands looked nothing like Ron’s so that was where the similarities ended.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured.

“So are you,” she replied, leaning over to kiss his jaw, letting her hands roam around to squeeze his bum. There wasn’t a part of him that wasn’t muscular and tight. Well fit and just fucking… gorgeous.

She let her fingers dance in the dips of his abdominal muscles, and he laughed when she tickled him, but she couldn’t think to do anything else.

“Merlin, I’ve never been with someone who looked…” She licked her lips. “Is this real?”

“Are you asking if I’m real, love? Because I could ask the same of you. You’re bloody gorgeous.”

She bit her lip and his eyes darkened again.

“Can I… Can I touch you, please?’ he whispered, ducking down to suck a spot on her jaw and she nodded, shuddering with pleasure when his hand cupped her breast, calloused thumb dragging deliciously on her nipple.

“Charlie…” she whispered, her eyes closing as he circled it with tight circles until it pebbled under his touch.

“Oh, I could get used to that,” he murmured, ducking down to kiss her again.

He somehow, though a series of teasing touches and soft coaxing in her ear, maneuvered her on top of him.

He let his hands explore from there, gazing up at her reverently as she pulled her cumbersome curls out of her face. A smile tugged at his lips and he pushed up on his hands, parting his legs until her bum hit the bed and he dug both fingers deep into her hair and kissed her lips.

“Ah, I’ve ensnared you now,” she teased, and he chuckled but worked his fingers free nonetheless, he reached down to help her out of her knickers and discarded his pants while he was at it.

She ran her tongue over her lips as she glanced down at him, trying not to compare him to the only other naked male she’d ever seen. Not that the other naked male could dream of comparing.

He wrapped his hand around himself, sliding his fist up and down as he leaned over to kiss her. “C’mere, love…” He paused. “If that’s alright, I don’t wanna rush you, or…”

“Really? Because I feel like I’m rushing you,” she countered. “This isn’t going too fast, is it?”

He shook his head. “It’s our speed, innit?”

“Merlin, I hope not. It took us too bloody long to get here…”

“Too right that,” he hooked his legs around her hips and dragged her forward.

She giggled when he rubbed his cock over her sex, but she stopped when he found her clit, softly circling it until he could push fully inside her.

He went slow, thankfully, because she wasn’t used to having anything inside her.

But he felt so deliciously hot and hard and perfect, that it wasn’t long before she was rocking over to meet him, her feet pressing into the mattress in a very unladylike position, but it felt bloody amazing and he was urging her on with his murmurs in her ear.

“That’s it, right there… you’re so lovely, Mione… Fucking hell, you’re perfect…”

His skin felt so warm, but perhaps it was the warmth inside his cabin, and the way her blood was rushing through her head. But the burn traveled south until it settled right where they were joined, making her whine the longer it stayed there.

He brought his fingers down to slide over her clit. “Yeah? Right there?”

She couldn’t do anything but moan and nod. And he kept up a steady pace until she started to shake and whimper.

“Charlie,” she whispered, “Charlie… oh…right there…. I’m… I’m … I’m…”

She let out a long moan and he started moving a bit more quickly, thrusting sharply into her as she shook apart and came all over him.

“You’re gorgeous, love. Gorgeous when you call my name… it’s enough to make a man explode, it is…”

And explode he did, moments later, crying out and gripping her hips as he emptied himself into her.

The sweat was still cooling on his brow when he magicked away the mess from both of them and gently laid her back. “Come now,” he coaxed. “Let me have one more, love…”

“I don’t know if I can…”

“You can,” he murmured, lowering his face between her legs and making her believe in herself just a bit more with every swipe of his tongue.

He held her still, delving his tongue inside her like she was made of honey. Or sweets. Or something a man wanted to gobble up like he was.

Her thighs shook with the effort not to clamp them down around his head, and when she came this second time, it was on a shout as she gripped the back of his head and held him close until the waves had ebbed.

And then he looked up at her, his face and beard shiny as he grinned like a smug, arrogant ass and wiped his face. “That was fucking lovely, Mione.”

“That was…” She fell back in a heap of limbs. “I don’t think I can move.”

“Good,” he replied, kissing her collarbone and her jaw and finally her face.

He smelled like sex when he kissed her, but Hermione didn’t care.

“I quite liked this dragon,” she murmured, making him laugh at her words.

“Not to sound cheesy, but you can see it whenever you like, it seems quite fond of you as well.”

She laughed and curled up against him, turning her head to watch the snow swirling down. “What a lovely way to end a day that I thought would be awful.”

‘Happy to help in any way I can,” Charlie replied. “Was it really lovely?”

“Quite,” she replied. “Best sex of my life, and I get to see a real dragon tomorrow.”

“Best of your life, huh? If that’s not an invitation to break my own record, I dunno what is…” He planted a kiss on her lips, but pushed up to a standing position. “But first, tea?”

“I’d love some tea.”

“Just stay right there, look at the snow, I’ll be back in a tick.”

She hugged a pillow close and stared out the window, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. While she didn’t know what this was, or how it would end up, she found she didn’t really care.

After an eon of long, dragged out proceedings, it was nice to have something like this. Just for herself.

When Charlie returned, he allowed her to prop up against him and sip at the tea.

“So I know you’re here for a week,” he said softly. “But we can talk about maybe having a standing portkey at the ministry? There’s a witch here whose wife lives in Paris, and that’s what they do.”

“You’d want to apply for an international portkey with me, Charlie?”

“Yes,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “In a heartbeat, I would.”

“Okay,” she said.

“Don’t think it’s too soon?”

She shook her head. “If anything, it’s not soon enough.”

“Too right, I shoulda snapped you up right after the war,” he teased.

“Well, you’ve got me now.”

“I think it’s more the other way around, love. You’ve got me. Or maybe it’s both?”

Hermione quite liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some sugar, y'all! <3


End file.
